


all the stars {ABANDONED}

by esmethenightdemon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chaotic Wanda Maximoff, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, POV Alternating, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, POV Vision (Marvel), POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Trauma, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, i love them sm, scarletvision - Freeform, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmethenightdemon/pseuds/esmethenightdemon
Summary: wanda and vision in scotland. set between civil war and infinity war.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. playlist

all the stars; scarletvision 

~

fire meet gasoline by sia

tear in my heart by twenty one pilots

born to die by lana del rey 

heroes (we could by) by alesso ft. tove lo 

ocean eyes by billie eilish 

one last time by jaymes young 

titanium by david guetta ft. sia

goner by twenty one pilots 

locked away by r. city ft. adam levine 

house of memories by panic! at the disco

superheroes by the script 

skyfall by adele

arms by christina perri 

king and lionheart by of monster and men 

death of a bachelor by panic! at the disco 

adore you by harry styles


	2. never again

Wanda Maximoff was nervous. She was about to see Vision again, after the Avengers split. It took a while for her to reach out to him- she was terrified about so many things. Maybe he'd turn her in. Maybe he didn't want to see her. Maybe he didn't even want to talk to her. Wanda tapped on the table she was sitting at with her nails. After Steve Rogers had broken her out and the rest of the imprisoned Avengers, it took her a long time to recover. The collar they had put on her drained her more than she could've imagined, she was sleep deprived, and she was worried sick about Vision, who hadn't reached out to her once during her time in that hellhole. She felt lonely and sick all the time. She thought only of rescue and Vision. His bright blue eyes. His laugh. His warm touch. She shuddered and drank her coffee.

Natasha had helped her get slightly back to normal. She gave her food and drink, held back her hair when her stomach couldn't keep it down, and dyed it a bright orange from her dull brown. Natasha had also helped her get back to strength, working her out and sharpening her mind so she could do magic again without hitches.

After a couple weeks, Wanda finally got the nerve to try and connect with him. Their minds were connected, of course, but the collar had weakened then broke that connection. That day Wanda had calmly sat down on the floor of the bathroom and readied herself. Clint and Scott had already left and accepted plea deals, and Steve, Natasha, and Sam were in the main room of their hotel room. Wanda had locked herself in the bathroom for some privacy. The others didn't question it.

She out gently and prodded at Vision's mind. "Vizhe?" She asked hopefully. His answer came back quickly and with force. "Wanda? Are you alright? Where are you? I heard that you had escaped and....are you alright?" Wanda almost cried in relief. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm with Steve. We're...in hiding." She pressed herself onto the wall harder, willing herself not to break down, not now. Vision seemed to be holding back, too. "Wanda, I....I'm sorry." Wanda nodded, tears now streaming unchecked down her face. "I am too, Vizhe." She chewed on her nails before saying, "Vision. We need to meet." Vision faltered. Fear shot through Wanda. Then he said quietly, "I agree. Somewhere where no one will find us." Wanda stood up. Vision continued, "How about Edinburgh, Scotland?" Wanda smiled and nodded, watching her reflection in the mirror and imagining Vision's next to it. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she cut herself off, but not soon enough to feel Vision's joy.

Immediately after she started packing, telling the Avengers what she was doing. All of them were apprehensive about it, but Wanda was sure that he would stand by her. Not by Tony and everyone else who hurt her. She was so excited she flew herself to Scotland, dreaming all the way about what it would be like.

Now she was at a café, waiting. She had sent out what she felt was like a homing beacon, and she knew when he would come. Just as she had finished her coffee, Wanda felt that he was near. She stood up and looked around, trying to find his distinctive red face. But she didn't see it. Then someone tapped her shoulder from behind. She turned around and saw a tall man with blonde hair, pale skin and....bright blue eyes. She frowned and her brow furrowed. "Vision?" The man nodded. "It's just...a ruse, I suppose." It was his voice too. Tear prickled in her eyes and she looked down. Vision stepped forward closer and placed his arms around Wanda in a hug. She hugged him back, tears cascading down her face. She was so happy to have him back. Vision tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She eagerly kissed him back, savoring it. He broke off long enough to tell her, "I'm going to stay by your side from now on. Never again will we be separated." Wanda looked up at him and saw only love in his eyes. She kissed him again, drowning in his sweet touch.


	3. quiet revenge

Vision was heartbroken after Wanda threw him six feet under. While he lay there, trying to piece himself back together, he wondered why. He was in love with her long before Wanda was ever in love with him. Vision was sure she figured it out right before he blew War Machine out of the sky. Right before she was sent to a floating prison. He had wondered which side she would take, after the Accords, but he never thought it would be against him. Never him.

He didn't think about how they would treat Wanda when she was sent off the prison. Vison thought at the very least they would treat her with a little respect. She was still human after all. But that was all changed one day. He was still living at the compound with Tony and James. It was lonely and empty. Sometimes he'd walk into Wanda's room and sit on the bed, wondering how she was. For whatever reason, he couldn't connect with her.

On that day, James was in physical therapy and Tony was on the phone with Secretary Ross. Apparently Wanda and the others had escaped out of prison with the help of Steve Rogers. The man who went against Tony and lost. Vision was outside Tony's office when he overheard the conversation. Tony had put the Secretary on hold. Vision had to hold back a gasp. Tony was going to just...let them escape? Maybe he felt bad. Maybe he just didn't want to deal with Steve anymore. He didn't know the reason. All he new was that he wanted to reach Wanda. But he held back in trying to connect with her right away.

Tony then left his office, distracted. He didn't notice Vision standing right outside of it. Vision peeked inside and saw pictures of all of the prisoners in their cells. Scott Lang looked fine, as did Clint Barton. Sam Wilson had many bruises all over his face, but he was fine as well. Then his eyes fell onto Wanda's picture, and his mechanical heart splintered into thousands of shards. She was in a straightjacket and had a collar around her neck. Her face was gaunt and she looked as though she hadn't gotten sleep in a long while. Compared to her other cellmates, Wanda was being treated like an animal. Vision sat down, feeling just as broken as when Wanda buried him.

Then Vision became angry. More than angry. He was furious. He wanted to kill Secretary Ross. He wanted to ask Tony if that was what he wanted. If that was what he wanted when he fought his best friend. It took him weeks before he had truly calmed down. During that time he avoided Tony and James, who sensed a change in his mood and behavior but didn't question it. He was a superbot, after all. He barely went out, spending much of his time in Wanda's room, more than he had before. Every once and a while Tony or James would ask him if he needed anything. He always said no, but he was lying. He needed Wanda. He needed her touch. He need to feel her soft brown hair again. To look into her chocolate eyes and know that she was safe with him, that he would protect her.

Vision didn't protect her, though. He didn't keep her safe. Vision lost her in a wave of war and hate. And now he didn't know where she was. At least, until Wanda reached out to him. He was so relieved, he would've cried if he didn't have more composure. Once she cut herself off, joy flowed through him like a river. He was going to see Wanda. He was going to see Wanda again.

He decided not to tell Tony. Leaving him, going off to see Wanda, would be his quiet revenge. He had nothing to pack, but he brought with him Wanda's favorite necklace. He'd give it to her in hopes she'd forgive him.

Vision landed somewhere outside of the city. Immediately he knew she was there. Wanda had somehow broadcasted her location, and he knew how to find her now. He then decided to try out phasing. It was something he had been practicing in the Avengers compound, but had not tried it in the real world. He phased and followed Wanda's trail. No one gave him a second glance. He smiled and walked a little faster.

Soon enough, he had Wanda in his arms, kissing her. He had forgotten about the necklace. It didn't matter, All that mattered was that she was here with him now. He was never going to let her go.


	4. all fall down

Wanda sighed and leaned into Vision slightly. After they finished making out- that was the only word for it- they had decided to got for a walk rather than sit at the café. They started to walk, and Wanda took in the feel of Vision. She was with him now, she wasn't alone anymore. Sure, she had Natasha and Sam and Steve...but she still felt alone with them. Almost as though they were figments of her imagination, just about to disappear. She didn't feel alone with Vision. It was like she was whole again, their minds one.

The sun was starting to set and Wanda held onto Vision's hand a little tighter. He squeezed it back, whispering, "Don't worry. I won't let go." They passed more people, and suddenly she felt annoyed by their presence. It should've just been her and Vision, Vision and her. No one else. They weren't with the Avengers anymore- he let go of them coming to Wanda. She glanced up at him, still trying to connect his new appearance with the Vision she remembered. She knew that it was still him under the human guise- any minute he'd take it off, she was sure of it. And she knew the Mind Stone was still there, because she could feel in chaotic energy. Yet...something was still different. Wanda couldn't quite place it.

Vision quietly led her to a run-down hotel. He sighed and said, "Of all the things I could forget..." Wanda smiled and pulled out a wad of cash. "I got it." She counted out the correct amount for three nights. She glanced at Vision to see if he had any objections. He only smiled and nodded. Jesus, he looked as radiant as the sun. Wanda paid and the lady behind the desk handed her a key. "Room 201." Wanda nodded. "Thank you." Vision took her hand and again and started walking up the stairs until the woman couldn't see them anymore. He then picked Wanda up and they flew up the rest of the way, his arms tight around her body.

Wanda couldn't stop smiling as Vision set her down. He took the key form her and opened the door. It slid open with a small groan. The room was far from spacious, but it worked. There was a bathroom, a small table and a bed. Only one bed. Vision was the first to acknowledge this. "There's only one bed," he said quietly. "I guess we're sharing then," he said with a small smile. Wanda smiled as well, but she felt as though it looked panicked. She'd only ever shared a bed with Pietro, but it was different with him. He was her twin. Vision....was Vision. He wasn't family. He was a lover.

Vision noted the change in atmosphere and said, "I can sleep on the floor..." Wanda violently shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna have that." She fiddled with the edge of her jacket and looked up at Vision. "Hey Vizhe?" He raised his eyebrows in concern and stepped forward . They were chest to chest. "Yes, Wanda?" He lightly kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. It sent tingles down her spine and she shivered in delight. she wanted him to do it again. "Can I see you real face?" she whispered, afraid to break the moment. Vision nodded and the guise melted away. She took him in, and smiling like she never had before.

Vision took her head and led her to the bed. She laid down on her side, still smiling. Vision came around next to her and laid down too, only staring at Wanda the whole time. Wanda asked him quietly, "What will happen to the others?" He played with the ends of her now-bright orange hair. "I don't know." She took his hand and said, "I do. They could leave Earth for all I care. They could get married and have children and I wouldn't blink an eye. Every empire could all fall down and I still wouldn't give a damn." Vision seemed confused. It was adorable and it made Wanda want to kiss him again. "Why is that, Wanda?" She leaned towards him, so close their foreheads were touching. Wanda placed her hand on his cheek , feeling the hum of the circuits working inside him. Vision was Wanda's and only Wanda's.

"Because, Vision. I'm with you again."


	5. everything

Vision watched Wanda as she fell asleep. He didn't need to sleep, which was fine with him. That meant he could watch over her with all his time and know that this time around, she wouldn't get hurt. That no one would stick her in a jail cell with a collar around her neck. He shuddered slightly remembering the image.

They had kissed until neither of them could anymore. Right after it she said she was tired. He had almost forgotten she needed to sleep, and felt a sense of comfort when she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. It wasn't long until she did, with her breath evening out and her stature relaxing fully. Wanda's breath was warm against his neck, and it sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. Vision gently stroked her hair, feeling its softness under his fingers. He wasn't sure why she had dyed her hair. It was prettiest to him when it was brown. But Wanda would never be ugly to him, not even close. She would never be anything less than perfect.

She had the sort of beauty that made you look twice, that made you want to stare more. The sort that always shone through, even when she didn't think it was there. Vision pulled her in closer and placed his head on top of hers. He felt her heartbeat and it was reassuring to know it was still there, that she was still there. That this wasn't some sort of vivid hallucination.

The truth was that Wanda was Vision's everything. He thought back to what she had said earlier and realized that he felt the very same way. The world could crumble to dust, but as long as she was with him, he would still go on.

The sun was starting to rise. Vision decided to get up and see what he could get for breakfast. He had noted that the hotel had no free breakfast, which was an easy obstacle to overcome. He opened the fridge that he saw earlier and sighed when he only saw, quite literally, cobwebs. It appeared as though a family of spider had been calling the fridge home for a long while.

Vision got back up and noticed Wanda was sliding out of bed, yawning. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She smiled and walked over. "Nope." She lightly kissed him. "What are we going to do today?" Vision shrugged and hugged her close. "Whatever you want to do." Wanda put her arms around his neck and looked up at him, her eyes lit up like a thousand night skies. "Do you just want to sit on the roof of this building and pelt people with random stuff?" Vision, startled, looked down at her. "Why would we want to do that?" She pulled away from him and started to change, hiding behind the bed. He averted his eyes away from her. "Just for fun!" She said, finishing and coming back out. Vision sighed and smiled. She looked happier than he had seen her in a long time.

"I was thinking we could just take the rolls of toilet paper from the bathroom and dunk them in water. Then we throw the off the roof! Sounds fun?" She was already in the bathroom gathering up the rolls before Vision could answer. He furrowed his brow. It didn't sound like anything Wanda would do normally, but he supposed that there was a first time for everything. "What are we going to carry the water in?" he asked, going into the bathroom to help her. She looked up and around. "There's a refrigerator. It isn't a good fridge, but perhaps it'll be a good water bucket." Vision glanced at her. "Are...are you serious?" Wanda shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

So Vision unplugged the fridge and gentle coaxed out the spiders before turning it over and filling it with water in the sink. It became heavy, and Vision struggled only slightly trying to carry it up the stairs. It was halfway up to the roof when Wanda reminded him, "The guise." He winced and cast it upon him. Vision had taken a great deal of time figuring out what her ideal an would look like. It took him a while before he realized that her ideal man was now a robot with bright blue eyes and red skin. So he did whatever, knowing Wanda wouldn't care in the slightest.

They got to the roof and Vision set down the fridge and carefully opened it. It was a bright and sunny day, so no one would see this coming. Wanda started balling up sheets of toilet paper and dipping it in the water. Soon they had an arsenal, and rush hour was coming. Vision slid the fridge closer to the edge of the roof and she started to drop the paper onto people, sitting in a position where the unsuspecting people below couldn't see her. The screams and loud, vulgar words were pleasing to her, somehow. He had sat back and let her have the fun, but felt slightly uncomfortable. That is until he gave in and finally threw one down. It filled him with giddiness and laughter. Then he was throwing them down with Wanda, both of them laughing way harder than they should.

Eventually they ran out, and they were both sitting back, staring blindly into the sun. "Hey, Vizhe?" Vision glanced at Wanda. "Yeah?" She looked at him and said, "There's still a ton of water still left in that fridge." Vison sat up a second too late. She got up and dumped the water out. This time, more than one person's screech cut through the air. She sat back down, laughing until her face was bright red and her eyes were leaking. Vision sat back, savoring her happiness. It was worth dousing those people, because now he got to watch his everything have all she ever wanted- to have fun.


	6. deep and lonely

A couple of days after the adventure on the roof, Wanda and Vision had done about nothing but sit in their hotel room and make out. Once Wanda was finished laughing (which took longer than even she expected), she and Vision went back to the hotel room. Vision put the fridge back where it was and said, "As much fun as that was, I feel kind of bad for making those spiders leave their home." She glanced up and burst in hysterical laughter. She hadn't remembered laughing that much since Pietro died.

Vision smiled too, lighting up all his features. She noticed it again- despite him looking as happy as he could be, there was still something hidden underneath. She still couldn't place it, and it was driving Wanda insane. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and asked, "What would you like to do now?" Vision quietly walked up to her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His face looked impassive, but his eyes roamed her face hungrily. Wanda looked up at him, straight into his bright blue eyes, swirling as her searched her. He hadn't taken off his guise, and she hadn't thought to ask him. She was too busy wondering if he was going to kiss her or not. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest. She heard and felt the whirs of his mechanics. It was soothing and she wondered how anyone could get by without falling in love with androids.

Vision gently cupped her face in his hands. "You're beautiful, Wanda. I hope you know that." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She brought herself in closer to him, until there was no space left between their celestial bodies. She drowned in his sweet and gentle touch, savoring the taste of him. His arms wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground slightly. His lips were curving into a smile under hers and suddenly she felt the urge to laugh. The only thing she could feel from him was love for her and only that.

He gently guided her to the bed and laid down, pulling her on top of him. A small shriek of delight escaped her lips. He laughed slightly and started to kiss her again, pulling her in deeper. This lasted for a while until Wanda unwillingly pulled away, saying, "I need to sleep." It was true- it was dark outside. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand, and it told her it was almost midnight. "Of course, Wanda." She lay down and he wrapped his arms around her again. Except she didn't really feel like sleeping. Her thoughts before bed were always dark. They reminded her of everything she'd lost, and never anything she'd gained, like Vision's love. It was deep and lonely, bringing forth her memories of her parents dying, and Pietro getting shot down. She had harbored a bit of hate especially for Clint Barton after that, but it quickly disappeared as she got to know him better.

Vision held on to her tighter, sensing her fear. "It's okay. Nothing can hurt them now." For whatever reason, she felt comforted by this. Nothing could hurt them. They were in a better place. Three of the four Maximoffs gone, but unable to be hurt. Unlike her.

Wanda stayed awake a little longer before she let sleep consume her. She slept soundly through the night, and she didn't have a single nightmare. She wasn't sure why, but she suspected Vision had something to do with it. She was grateful for this, as they had contributed to many sleepless nights.

That was how their days went for a long while. They went for a walk or sat on the roof before going back to the hotel room and kissing until they couldn't anymore. It was a beautiful sort of repetition, one that she took part of wholeheartedly. She couldn't seem to get enough of Vision- it was as if her couple of weeks on the raft felt more like years.

Wanda wasn't sure what the future held for the two of them, but she loved the way it was going.


	7. ice cream and lollipops

Vision had completely lost track of time. It was honestly ridiculous, really. He was an evolving superbot- you'd think he'd always know the time and the date, right down to the second. But around Wanda, it wasn't something he though about often. So when it hit him he'd been with her for a little over a month, it came as a bit of a shock. It was as if time was a fluid thing, and it never seemed to slow down or even stop as it often did when he was with the other Avengers. He was always counting the minutes he could finally be alone with Wanda while training or doing other such things. But in Edinburgh, Vision was always with her, and time was no longer a problem.

He found himself mulling over it. Time. How simple but drastic it was. Time, that was always controlling people. Time, something that people feared they didn't have enough of. Time, that could run out for you in a matter of seconds. He subconsciously wrapped his arm around Wanda, who was sleeping. She shifted slightly but didn't wake. A light smile tugged at the corners of his lips, but it quickly faded. A month since he'd last abandoned Tony Stark. A couple of months since he fought against Wanda, and paid the price for it.

"It wasn't your fault, Vizhe. You can stop beating yourself up about it." He looked down with a small jerk. Wanda's wide brown eyes were staring up at him, full of concern. He hadn't realized that he had waked her, nor that he was letting his thoughts and feelings flow over to her unchecked. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" She shook her head and sat up, placing her head on Vision's shoulder. "Sleep well?" she asked, struggling to hide a smile. she had told him that joke everyday, and she still didn't think it was old. Vision didn't either, and if he did, he wouldn't have the heart to tell her. "Of course I did, Wanda. An android needs his beauty sleep." He grinned widely at her as the sun started to rise, bathing her face in a pale orange light.

Lightly kissing her forehead, Vision started to get up. Over the course of the month (he still was trying to wrap his head around it), they had come up with a diverse food supply for Wanda. They have also almost rented out the hotel room. The owner of the hotel was slightly suspicious of them, but a little work from Wanda made sure that they went away. He went over to the fridge, which was now fully operational, and got an apple for her. He tossed it over to her and she caught it with one hand, watching the sunrise. Vision looked up and saw a happy spider family making a web between the rafters of the ceiling. He was glad he didn't kill them.

Wanda took a bite from the apple and said, "There's something I want to do today, Vizhe." Vision glanced down at her before moving over to sit next to her. "And what's that?" She sat up, nibbling on her apple. He had noticed that she visibly ate less, and it was slightly concerning in his book. But she said she was fine, and he decided not to contradict her. "There's an ice cream parlor down the street that we haven't been to yet. I'd like to go there." Vision frowned, slightly surprised at her request. "Well...okay then. Of course." She smiled up at him. "I think there's a candy shop next to it. We can gorge on ice cream and lollipops! Think about it." Vision smiled, playing with the words in his head. Ice cream and lollipops.

Wanda got up and started to undress. He respectfully averted his eyes when she said, "We're already sharing a bed together, Vision. We can see each other naked." Almost reluctantly, he raises his eyes. Wanda's frame is even smaller with no clothes on, and her ribs seem even more prominent. She was all light and beauty, even with her small flaws. He couldn't get enough. She started to dress and he looked away again, slightly ashamed.

Soon they were ready to go, and Vision placed his hologram over himself. It was starting to get colder out, so Wanda had put on a light jacket. He quickly changed his appearance to accommodate as they made their way to the parlor. It wasn't far away. It's name was Scoop's Creamery and it looked very nice. Wanda pushed open to door and she walked in, a wide smile on her face. She walked straight to a wide case filled with different flavors. Vision walked over and marveled how many there were, while she knew exactly what she wanted. She told the man over the counter that she wanted coffee flavored ice cream with chocolate and caramel drizzled on top. As he scooped it, she turned to him excitedly, like she was five years old. "This is going to be amazing! Oh, and you're going to try it too." He was slightly taken aback. "You know I can't taste anything...." she gave him a secretive look and said, "I know."

The man hands her the ice cream, which is in a bowl. She grabs two spoons and walks over to a table. He picks up his pace and gets to it before her, pushing her chair out for her. She smiles at him and sits down. She puts down the ice cream and hands him a spoon as he sits down. He furrows his brow. "Wanda, I..." "Shut up and get some ice cream." He picked up his spoon and dug up some of the ice cream. Wanda did too, then put her hand over his. "Now." He put the spoon in his mouth at the same time as her.

At first it was just cold. He tasted nothing. Suddenly, a bitter-sweet flavor filled his mouth. It was coffee. Then more bitter, and more sweet along with the coffee that brought more depth to it. It was creamy and smooth and suddenly he wanted actual coffee. It was magical. It was almost as good as kissing her. He looked up in disbelief and saw that she was laughing-crying, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Nice to know I'm ranking," she said, gasping for breath. Vision broke out into a laugh, and knew that from now on, Wanda would taste like coffee-flavored ice cream.


	8. bittersweet goodbyes

It was a slow walk back to the hotel. Neither of them wanted the night to end. It was one of those days- the ones that seemed to be over too quickly and were bittersweet to say goodbye to. Vision's hand was warm in Wanda's, the complete opposite of the night air around them. Her breath came in puffs out of her mouth, filling the space in front of them with mist.

"I had fun today," she said. Vision flinched slightly and he looked on edge for a second. But it was gone just as quickly when he realized Wanda had said that. "Me too. We need to try the whole taste thing again." She grinned slightly and looked up at him. He was nervous again. That same look she saw when he thought she was turned the other way. Wanda was close to resenting the feeling. The feeling of being left in the dark. She stopped walking, and his robotic hand almost tugged out of her human one. He turned and looked at her, his nervousness almost borderline panic now. "What's wrong, Wanda?" He stepped closer, and she stepped back. The panic morphed into confusion.

She shook her head, a plethora of emotions building inside her. "Why do you keep doing this? It's like you're always somewhere else, Vizhe. I think the better question is what's wrong with you. It's almost as though you need to fake being happy, and-" She broke off, looking away. The ground looked very interesting. Vision's hand slipped out of hers and she felt cold. She wondered if that was how Vision felt sometimes. Cold and lost and afraid. "Yes," he whispered. She looked up and saw Vison looking intensely at her. "I often do feel that way. Cold because you aren't there. Lost because I have no idea where I am when you aren't standing next to me. Afraid because I don't know what's happening to you when I'm gone." He paused and Wanda wasn't sure what was happening. He had never looked that vulnerable before. She was next to positive that eh had never looked that way before.

"After you got captured, I had a lot of time to think. Perhaps too much. I thought about how much I shouldn't have fought you. How I should been beside you. How I should've been the one to break you out, not Steve Rogers. Why the hell I waited so long to find you. I failed you, Wanda. I don't want to do it again. I want to protect. And every second I'm with you, I think that something will go horribly wrong, just like last time. I think this time, I'll lose you forever. I can't do that, I won't do that. Because to be honest, you are all I care about, all I have. And....." he pressed his lips together and looked away. Tear were streaming down Wanda's face. She didn't for a second did she think his emotions for her were that strong. Vision took in a shuddering breath he didn't need and finished. "I love you, Wanda. I always have."

Wanda blinked hard. Her vision was blurring because of her tears and she clumsily stepped forward. He gently wrapped his arms around her and she silently cried into his chest, her breath hitching. They stood there, right in the middle of the sidewalk, for a long while. He cradled her, stoking her hair. She finally pulled herself together and she said, "I love you too." And Wanda certainly didn't have to look to know that Vision was smiling from above her.

They pulled apart and Vision brushed away the last of the salty wetness on her face. "It's alright, Wanda. I'm here for you." She smiled and nodded. "I know you are." She couldn't get his words out of her head. They were beautiful and she wasn't sure what to do with them. She had no idea what to say, and a heavy silence filled the air between them. Vision took her hand once again and they started to walk again.

It was a bittersweet goodbye that day. But Wanda knew she'd never trade a single moment with Vision for anything.


	9. fire

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am...."

Tinny words flowed from the small radio on the nightstand next to Vision. It had been a week since his sidewalk confession to Wanda, and things between them have felt less tense. There was still a bit of an edge to his actions, but he'd eased up a bit. He hadn't realized he was driving her that crazy.

"Champagne, cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between...."

Vision stared out the window as the song played out. He wasn't sure what he liked so much about this person's voice. He was one of the first artists that Wands had introduced to him. She said that he was one of her favorite American singers, and that he sang 'emo' songs. He was also confused as to how it got onto the radio outside of America. He assumed this artist was popular. He made a mental note to ask Wanda who the artist was so he could look him up.

In his hands was Wanda's necklace. He decided it was the time. Two days ago she had mentioned she had missed her life at the compound. He couldn't say that he blamed her, even agreeing with her. So he brought it out in hopes of cheering her up a little. Wanda was out though, buying herself some food. He wanted to come, but she said she wanted to be alone for a bit. He wasn't sure if it meant she was tired of him or not.

Vision played with the necklace, running his fingers over the smooth red stone on the top pendant. He remembered Wanda wore the necklace in Sokovia. He also remembered the sad way she clutched it in the months after Pietro's death. He assumed that Pietro was the one who gave it to her, or that it just reminded her of him. He then wondered if she'd feel the same way if she lost him. He shifted in his seat slightly, deciding not to think about that.

He jumped as he heard movement at the door. After a couple seconds and a loud string of Russian words that translated to something that would make a nun have a stroke, Wanda burst in, her key and some of the groceries falling from her arms. "I should've just opened it with magic," she grumbled, leaning down to pick up everything. "I think the Vatican just caught fire. Were you even listening to yourself?" he said with a short laugh, helping Wanda.

They got everything on to their rickety counter, and he realized what Wanda has gotten. "Is this the ingredients for paprikash?" Wanda nodded and laughed at Vision's expression, a mix of interest and utter horror. "Why...why would you....you remember last time right?!" He decided it was best not to mention this was right before Germany, but she nodded anyway, saying "It'll go better this time because I'm here. And I actually know how to cook." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Wanda." She grinned and shrugged. "For a an android with the internet literally inside your head, you suck at making food edible."

She laid out the ingredients, along with a piece of paper with curling, cramped writing. Vision recognized it as Wanda's. "So how do we start, Chef Maximoff?" he asked teasingly. Wanda shot him a dirty look and said, "We need to preh......oh." She frowned. "We don't have an oven, do we?" He felt a small smile tug on his lips. "No...." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Shit. Okay, new plan." She started to gather up the supplies and asked Vison, "Hey, you know those trees outside?" He nodded, suddenly very apprehensive. "Cut one down please." He was partway to the door when she said that. He stopped, turned around, and asked, "Why on Earth would I do that?"

Wanda pushed past him and replied, "So we can set it on fire on the roof and cook this damn thing." Vision raised his non-existent eyebrows and said, "Um, no. That has too many risks involved and-" he broke off when he realized he was talking to himself. She was already out the door. "Damn it, Wanda." He turned on his disguise and went to the window. He opened it and then jumped out, landing by one of the aforementioned trees. In retrospect, there really wouldn't have been the need to put on the guise since he was going to jump out a window, but better safe than sorry.

He went up to a sizeable tree and used the Infinity Stone inside his head to cut it down. A bright orange beam shot out and quickly shot down the tree, but not before it tore through two cars and set off the alarm of another. The two cars quickly caught fire, and the alarm of the third was loud and blared throughout the whole neighborhood. He winced and looked up. Wanda was leaning over the edge of the roof, her expression a mix of held-back laughter and confusion. "You had better get up here before the police come and arrest you for that!" she said. Vision cringed and picked the tree up and flew to the roof just as someone ran out and said, "What the hell is this?!" in a heavy Scottish accent.

He set down the tree gingerly and glanced at Wanda. "What now? I just angered a bunch of Scots for you, so this had better be good." Wanda sighed and laid out the ingredients again. "I didn't ask you to destroy a couple cars and anger a bunch of Scots. I just asked for a tree." "And I didn't ask for paprikash, but here we are." She glared at him. "Shut up and help." She held up her hands and shot out beams of crimson light, breaking the tree apart into smaller pieces. Vision prepared to use the Stone again, but Wanda said, "No, don't do that. You can use your hands." Vision sighed and started to break the tree without much effort.

It didn't take them long to finish, and soon they had a giant pile of wood to work with. "We won't need all of this, Wanda." She waved her hand dismissively at him. "Sure we will." He shifted uncomfortably. "Wanda-" But she had taken out some gasoline from God knows where and doused the whole pile. Then, a lighter came out and she set the soaked wood on fire. A burst of heat rolled over him and Wanda coughed violently. Sparks were thrown up in the air along with smoke. Vision heard Wanda mutter a quiet, "Oh, shit," as the fire grew bigger, consuming all the wood in the pile. He felt her mild panic come off in waves. "Um, Vizhe...." He sighed and said teasingly, "Your problem!" She shot him an incredulous glance before she realized he was kidding.

Then he heard some banging at the door to the entrance to the roof. "What's goin' on up there?" The voice was Scottish and very, very mad. Wanda shook her head, looking exhilarated and quite panicked now. "Glad I barred that door," she said, glancing at it. There were crimson tendrils of her magic criss-crossed on the door, keeping the person out. She gathered up all the ingredients, and she thought, I'll just cook this with magic next time. She looked at Vision and said, "We'll fly down to our room and go through the window. Then I'll let the door go." Vision nodded and grabbed her waist. They went to the edge of the roof and dropped, then stopped so suddenly that Wanda dropped all the food. "Ah...that was going to be dinner." She sighed and shrugged. "Whatever." She opened the window with magic and they went inside.

Wanda sighed and sunk into the bed. "Three...two...one." Vision saw nothing, but knew that she had just let the person on the roof from the random curse words that just emitted from on top of them. She grinned. "Okay, not our best moment," she said with a short laugh. He smiled and lay down next to her. "I have something for you," he said. Wanda propped her head in her hand and face him. "Alright." Vision brought out the necklace, and happiness, confusion, surprise, then sadness crossed over her face. "Vision, where did you get it?" He replied back, "I brought it with me from the compound. I thought you might like it." He looked at Wanda and saw tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She clipped it on around her neck and glanced at him. "Thank you," she repeated, tears falling slowly. She lay down in the crook of his neck and sighed contendly, playing with one of the pendants.

"So, Wanda...want to order pizza instead of paprikash?"

"Oh my God, not this again."


	10. communication, part one

[Tony Stark's POV]

Panic. That's what Tony felt when he found that Vision had left the compound without a trace. There was some sadness mixed in there, too. Vision was normal. Vision had J.A.R.V.I.S's voice, one that was always a comfort to hear long before he became Iron Man. Vision was a piece from before, and something to hold onto after. That's how Tony always thought of his and Steve's fight that tore the Avengers apart. Before: Everything was good. They fought together, laughed together. The guilt was always there, but at least everyone was there to help each other with it. After: They were scattered. It was like little bits of him were suddenly ripped away, and he felt empty. Hollow. He still had Pepper and Rhodey, of course. Vision was there for a bit. And Happy was constant, too. But he missed many things: Natasha's snarky comments, Steve's almost innocent demeanor, Thor's fascination with humans, Sam's stupid pranks, Bruce's new inventions, Clint's life-is-mostly-meaningless way of going about and Vision's mechanical voice intruding on conversations with random bits of trivia, and even something as small as walking into the kitchen and seeing Wanda cooking. He missed that.

But he acted like it didn't matter and shut out his emotions, because that was what he did, right? He was Tony Stark, the billionaire who didn't give a shit. But he did, and it was eating him up a little. He silently played with the burner phone Steve had sent him in his pocket as he watched a large computer monitor. It was currently accessing street camera footage from London, England. In the months since Vision disappeared, he had been scanning entire countries for the super bot. He had covered all of North, Central, and South America, and was starting on Europe with the UK. He wasn't entirely sure what he would do when he found Vision. Tony assumed he was with Wanda, and that one thing he wouldn't do was turn them in. It wasn't worth it, especially with the way they had treated Wanda. He couldn't imagine what they would do with Vision.

Tony pondered that for a second before deciding that even if he did do it, their combined power would probably be too much for anything thrown at them. He heard a tapping at the door and turned to see a slightly concerned Pepper. "Hey. You've been there all day, you should take a break." He smiled without humor and said, "No, I'm good." The screen flickered schizophrenically, scanning the new faces of people in Greenwich. Pepper walked forward and set down a sandwich and a cup of coffee before playing with Tony's hair. "I'm not really asking. Rhodes could use some help in his PT. Once you've eaten you should join him." He sighed and chugged his coffee, scalding his mouth and throat and then ate his sandwich in three bites. "A'right," he said with a full mouth. Pepper smiled and lightly kissed his cheek as he left. She sat down and set her eyes on the screen.

He took the elevator to the rehabilitation room, where Rhodey was working his legs. They were still in terrible shape, but he could stand on his own two feet for a couple seconds before they buckled. Walking was still out of the question, but they were working on it. Rhodey glanced up and smiled. "Mr. Stank has entered the room!" Tony rolled his eyes. He needed to track down that FedEx driver and have him retire. Rhodey hadn't let the joke go, even though it had been months. "Rhodey, if I wanted to listen to an asshole, I'd fart, okay?" Rhodey laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Alright. Come help me." Tony walked over to the bars Rhodey was leaning on and took his arm. "You got it," he said gently as Rhodey took a couple shaky steps forward. After a few more Tony let go and Rhodey stepped forward about seven steps before buckling and violently falling to the ground. "Shit!" Tony said and he stepped to Rhodey, who was very shaken. "Are you good?" Rhodey nodded silently and sighed, holding out his arm to Tony. Tony helped him up and asked, "How long have you been here?" "About an hour and a half." Tony stood straight up. "What?! That's too long. You need a break." Rhodey glared at him. "Hypocrite much?" Tony waved him off as he helped him into a wheelchair.

They rolled down to the kitchen and Rhodey immediately went to the fridge and pulled out some grape jelly before getting bread, peanut butter, and a knife. Tony got him a plate and sat down across from him as he made his sandwich. "Any progress with Vision?" Tony shook his head. "No. We've knocked out two continents and are working on a third." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Rhodey looked on, a little concerned. "You'll find him. Everything will be okay." Tony smiled without humor. "Sure. Sure it will."

\----------------------

After a silent lunch with Rhodey, Tony went back up to Pepper to take over, even though it had only been about an hour or so. It was done scanning England and Wales, and was almost done with Ireland. It would move on to Edinburgh, Scotland next.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as it started on Scotland. It was no more than fifteen seconds later when it started to beep. His eyes flew open and he stared at the black-and-white photo on the screen. It was Wanda, with a tall man with light hair and eyes. She was smiling and laughing at him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tony frowned. Wouldn't she be with Vision? He leaned back.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" "Yes, boss?" a mechanical female voice replied. "Look up any interesting or odd looking headlines from these past couple months coming from Edinburgh, Scotland." "On it, boss." Within seconds, news feeds and papers popped up on the screen. "Make sure we don't lose her," he said as he started to sort through the news. Dildo operated out of cow, Naked man found on roof claiming to be God, and Elvis impersonator found with high-ranking government official all made appearances, but didn't seem to pop out as 'Wanda and Vision' weird. After about half an hour later, it hit him. He had created a disguise for Vision months ago. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., pull up a picture of Vision's disguise and compare it to the guy Wanda's with." "Yes, boss."

PERFECT MATCH were the bold words on the screen, along with a newspaper article that Tony has finally found. Cars found cut in half and trees uprooted was the headline, and underneath it said the remains of what was supposed to be chicken paprikash and a smoking pile of wood were found on the roof of a hotel. Most defiantly Wanda and Vision. The hotel was The Bonham Hotel, of which he quickly was able remotely hack into. He found them easy enough- Room 201 was booked under the names Victor and Wanda Shade. Victor Shade was Vision's alias, and it made sense that Wanda adopted the last part of it. 

He picked up a black transponder up from the desk and dropped it into a padded envelope along with a letter he had written months ago. Tony then sealed it and addressed it to where they were. Where his family was. 

All he could think was, Come home.


	11. communication, part two

[Steve Rogers POV]

"Please stop." "I literally cannot." "It's not Christmas time." "It's still stuck in my head. Feliz navidad, da-da-da-da-da, Feliz navidad, da-da-da-da-da, Feliz nav-" "Please take me back, Russia." 

Steve finally looked up an smiled at Natasha's last comment. Sam had Feliz Navidad stuck in his head, and he could not for the life of him get it out. It was driving the platinum-blonde assassin crazy. "You know, it could be worse. He could have All-Star stuck in his head instead." Sam perked up. "Hey....that's not a bad idea. SomeBODY ONCE TOLD ME- wait no I'll stop." Natasha was playing with a knife and Sam had a terrified expression on his face. Steve laughed and said, "Put down the knife, Nat. Someone might see it." 

It was about 9 pm at night in the just-starting-to get colder town of Edinburgh, Scotland. The three of them were sitting at a café sipping on caramel lattes and trying to pass the time. Steve wrapped his hands around his latte, attempting to warm his clammy hands. What they were doing, or at least trying to do, was risky. Wanda didn't know they were coming. But they were very nervous- they had no contact from her since she left them, and that was almost a month and a half ago. 

Steve knew she had the right to live her own life. But he didn't want to lose her completely, and neither did Nat and Sam. It took them around a week to pin point where she and Vision were. They were good, and it hadn't occurred to the trio that Vision would be disguised and going under a different name. They were good, yes- but not good enough. 

Through their surveillance, they found Wanda, thus finding Vision as well. Then, after two weeks of observance (they spent a lot of time watching them- Sam found the whole paprikash incident the highlight of their time doing so), they came to the conclusion that they came to this café, once a week, for coffee in the evenings. It was sweet, Steve thought. Normalcy was hard to find with people like them, and Wanda and Vision were trying their best. He was a little envious, he wouldn't lie. Peggy was at the back of his mind, reminding him of what they could have had had he not gone into the ice. Her death still quite fresh, it having been only a little before they got Wanda back from prison. But he had mourned her death before, he could do it again. And besides, she'd lived a life. He wouldn't be that person. 

It took him a moment to realize that Natasha and Sam had gone silent. Her icy eyes were analytical, trying to figure out what he was thinking of. Sam's chocolate ones were only filled with concern- he didn't care what was wrong right now, he just wanted to make sure Steve was okay. He found it funny sometimes, how different his friends were. He quickly took a sip of his coffee, almost choking as he sipped the still hot drink. Nat smirked, saying "You really are horrible at covering up how you're feeling." Sam slapped her arm lightly. 

One half of Steve's mouth curved up into a small smile, but quickly dropped. Wanda and Vision had arrived, hand in hand. Wanda had a luminous smile on her face, and Vision was leaning down to whisper something in her ear. They were so, so happy. Steve almost felt bad for interrupting them. Nat and Sam sensed the change in him and turned around, noting Wanda and Vision's presence. "Here we go," Sam whispered. 

It didn't take very long for Wanda to notice them. The smile was wiped clean off her face, and she stopped dead in her tracks, right in front of the door of the café. Vision looked up, concerned, and quickly found them as well. He paused, and silently, they both nodded. It took Steve a moment to realize they were reading each other's thoughts. 

That's handy, he thought to himself. He made no move to stand as they carefully walked over to Steve, Nat, and Sam. "What are you doing here?" Wanda asked as soon as she was in whispering distance. Her grip on Vision's hand was so tight, her knuckles had gone white. She was clearly on edge, and Steve had to wonder why. She knew they weren't there to hurt her, right? 

Nat played with the handle of her coffee mug lightly. "We're just here to check up on you. You haven't talked to us since you left. We kinda got worried," she said carefully. She was testing the waters. Wanda frowned and looked down, relaxing a little. "Okay....." she said. Vision cleared his throat and asked lightly, "Are you here to offer us a transponder?" 

Steve froze. How on Earth..... Even Sam looked mildly alarmed. "Who else gave you one?" Sam asked, an edge to his voice. Wanda opened her mouth to answer, but Steve beat her to it. "Stark. Stark gave you one, didn't he?" Wanda nodded stiffly. "We haven't turned it on yet," Vision said quickly. "We knew it wouldn't matter for now, because he already located us. But maybe...." he trailed off, but nothing more needed to be said. Maybe we could run away again. Steve nodded with a sigh. He fished the black transponder out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table in front of the couple. 

"You can have it. You don't need to turn it on. But we'd like to know where you are, in case something goes wrong. There's an emergency button on it, so if you are in trouble, we can come back you up," Steve said. He took another sip of his coffee. It was ice cold now. Wanda hesitated, but she reached out and took in into her gloved hand, slipping it into her pocket. Steve released the tension he'd been holding in his shoulders. It wasn't a promise that they would turn it on, but it was a start. He stood up and brushed off his pants. Nat and Sam followed suit. He gave them a small nod and left them, a small twinge of satisfaction manifesting inside him. 

Stay with me, kid, is all he could think as he walked away.


	12. freedom

Vision knew when the package appeared in front of their hotel room, there was going to be trouble. No one should have been able to find them. But someone did. And that was a threat for what he had with Wanda. 

He wasn't nervous per se. They had disappeared before. They getting a package shouldn't be a problem. But what was inside it changed their whole situation. 

Wanda's hands where white-knuckled on the back of the chair she was leaning on. There were two things on the table in front of them: a sleep black transponder and a neatly written letter from Tony Stark. It was the latter that put Wanda on edge. Vision could tell from how she looked, and the fact that worry and anger were practically flooding the area around her. 

"We- how- this shouldn't have happened." She was fumbling with her words. Vision walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wanda, love, you need to calm down. This was bound to happen, this is Tony Stark we're talking about. To be quite frank with you, I'm surprised he hadn't found us sooner. The fact that he didn't report to the authorities should be our main concern right now." Wanda furrowed her brow. "Why? It doesn't seem like he's planning anything. We- I'm technically a criminal. I could just, you know. Fight my way out." She didn't mention the fact that Vision wasn't. It didn't matter anymore. He'd follow her anywhere. 

Vision sat down and tugged Wanda into his lap, stroking her hair. She relaxed immediately, wrapping her arms around his. "I suppose if he wanted to turn us in, he would have already. But perhaps he wanted to make sure he was right before he did so," Vision said. 

Wanda hissed through her teeth. She tensed up again, trying to scrunch up into a ball even though she was still in Vision's lap. This happened when she was nervous. Vision thought it was from her time in prison, and he felt a little sick. He started to play with the ends of her hair, staring at the sleeve of her heather gray cardigan. She always wore such muted colors, but Vision knew she always looked best in crimson red.

"I think we need to go for coffee," she said. It was later than they usually went, but it was their day. Vision nodded on her shoulder, then leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on her temple. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too, Vizhe."

\---------

As it turned out, coffee was a horrible, horrible idea. Their meeting with Steve Rogers left Wanda even more shaken than before, and it was painfully obvious how scared she was. They both knew she didn't want to go to prison again, and they both also knew that if she did, she wouldn't get out again, no matter how hard anyone tried. It was Steve Rogers, and again, if he wanted to in prison he wouldn't have broken her out in the first place. But if Tony and Steve found them that quickly, who was to say that more sinister forces couldn't. Plus, there was the very real possibility that other people could track them down if they turned on the transponders. 

Wanda was pacing around the hotel room. The sun had already set, and a soft orange light was leaking from their window. Vision was sitting done on the edge of their bed, nervously tapping on his knee. This is what would keep him up at night if he could sleep- the thought of losing the love of his life. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. 

Wanda glanced up at him, her green-grey eyes searching him. He was certain she knew exactly how he was feeling right now. "What do we do?" she asked softly. Vision looked behind her, where the two transponders sat innocently on the wood table. He shook his head. "I don't know. How much do you still trust Steve Rogers?" Wanda stared at her feet. "Plenty," she said softly. Vision got up from the bed and softly wrapped his arm around her. 

"What about his ability to protect you?" Wanda shrugged. "Hit or miss, obviously. But...." she sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into him. "I know he'd be there for me as soon as possible." She shifted in Vision's arms and looked up at him. "What about Stark?" Vision's arms tightened around her slightly. Stark was the real wild card. He let Wanda go when the Captain broke her out of prison, but he was also the one who got her in there in the first place. And who's to say that Steve would be able to fight him a second time if it came down to it. 

"If you aren't sure..." Vision stopped her with a soft kiss on the lips. "No, I trust him," Vision said. Wanda swallowed and nodded. She was unsure, he could tell. But she trusted him to make the right decision. "And if worst comes to worst, we still have each other," he said gently. Wanda nodded a second time. "I know." He placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. "I love you, darling." "I love you too, Vizhe." 

"Ready, love?" "Ready." Wanda closed her eyes, and with an almost unintelligible sound, clicked on both transponders with her mind. 

It was done. 

[POV Tony Stark]

"Boss?" F.R.I.D.A.Y's smooth voice emanated from the sleek bracelet on Tony's wrist. Tony was sitting with Pepper, pretending to pay attention to the nature documentary that was one. Pepper glanced over, but went back to the show almost immediately. Tony took a sip of his wine. "The transponder you sent out has been turned on." Pepper's head snapped over to look at him as Tony spilled his wine all over the carpet. 

"Are you serious? Show me their location." A hologram of a map appeared above the black band, a bright red circle pinpointing their location. Edinburgh, Scotland. Just as they hoped. 

Pepper breathed out a laugh ans Tony sat back, not even caring that there was still wine all over him. They still trusted him. And quite frankly, that's all that mattered.

[POV Steve Rogers]

"Steve. They turned it on." 

Steve barely moved from where he was laying down. He knew it would happen, deep down. 

"Good," was all he said, his eyes closed. He knew that Sam was smiling and shaking his head and that Nat was rolling his eyes, but that was okay. 

At least he knew that they would be safe, so long as he knew where they were.


	13. i'm sorry

so this is it. 

i've been working on this fic for a year and a half. it doesn't look like it! but i have. 

unfortunately i've lost all motivation to continue and it wouldn't be fair of me to just abandon this without telling you and/or giving you some closure. 

i might (might) put up on more chapter, but probably not. 

so i'd just love to thank you all for all of your support on this very drawn out endeavor. you comments and love is what had my pushing through the last couple chapters, but i just can't write this story anymore. 

fear not, i probably will still write these two in the future, but it will be in one-shot format. as it turns out, i suck at trying to write full-length fics. 

i'm sorry, but i hope that you'll still stick around for the future. 

-eddie

**Author's Note:**

> this has also been posted on wattpad! link here: https://www.wattpad.com/858892123-all-the-stars-scarletvision-currently-editing  
> also thank u for reading. i'm so grateful for all of you.


End file.
